The Brave, the Bold and the New
by Spawn Guy
Summary: New Avenger POV shorts. Cap thinks their the planets newest best line of defence. Suppose they don't think like that.
1. The Sentry: Breakout

He remembers open skies, the moist smell of water vapour transubstantiating into cloud. 

He remembers the world multiplied and subtracted at the same time, steel cardboard, rock putty.

He remembers the intoxication of steel muscles, bullet momentum, star high bounds.

He remembers the glory of the normal life, sun core warmth at a little more truth and justice.

He remembers her.

He wants to forget.


	2. Jessica Drew: Breakout

It's the double life she says she hates. 

The removal of normality, of any chance of it, replaced with adrenaline rushes, sleepless nights, head ache comma like sleeping, awaking to florescent lamp morning sun light, and gun grey walls.

That's what everyone, even Fury, may God bless his eye patch, assumes.  
It's the double life she says she hates. The super hero secret agent person double life.

She says it's the double life.

She doesn't say which one.

It's the double life of hero and former hero.  
How many people will know who Spiderman was?

Everybody right?

How many people will know who Spiderwoman was?

Who?

There are heroes and former heroes. And when she was a hero, there were superheroes.

Like Matt Murdock.

"And I just want to say, Mr Murdock, I think it absolutely sucks what the press did to you…outing you as Daredevil like that was just…"

It's a cheap shot. But so is the double life.

Which she hates.


	3. Steve Rodgers: Breakout

There came a day, unlike any other, when Earth's Mightiest Heroes found themselves united against a common threat. Everyone knows that story.

Then there came a day, when new legends stumbled upon a decrepit relic. No one tells that story. Not that way.

He was seen as the reason such legends were allowed the chance to continue what he had started. They were the reason he was allowed a chance to do what he could not back in the days of both the world's failure, the war, and his own.

He can't even remember how old Bucky would have been back then. He can't remember what age he would be now. 

And he's not the only one who's stained his gloves redder anymore.

Clint, Jack, Scott, Vision, Jennifer…Wanda…

The sentinel of liberty.

And he couldn't stop it.

The personification of what this country was founded upon. And they still died. Or wish they had.

He's meant to be as strong as this country is meant to be and the Avengers still fell apart.

Now the only faith left in Americas strength and him is prisons, such as "The Raft" and security conferences as to why, thanks to the teams absence, they need to be stronger.

As strong as America is meant to be.  
As strong as he was meant to be

"Sir?"

"Yes solider?"

"Sir…sir, I'm on orders from current S.H.E.I.L.D command… it's The Raft sir…"

"Solider?"

His grips the shield. For all the good it will do.

For all the good it ever did.

"…we have a breakout sir." 


	4. Spiderman: Break out

"I love you like a really, _really_ older uncle Cap, but…"

But he's not uncle Ben.

Uncle Ben, who took him to Coney Island, and showed him the world of candy coloured big tops beneath the arc of the Ferris wheel.

Uncle Ben, who pawned his favourite golf clubs for the microscope he used through college, and still keeps on the top of the self in his bedroom.

Uncle Ben, who wiped away the tears when the bullies were gone.

Uncle Ben, who brought him all those Superman comic books, and showed him the newsreel footage of Captain America and Bucky he kept in a super secret box in the basement.

Uncle Ben, who taught him the most important lesson this world of guns and broken necks and pumpkin bombs and death.

Uncle Ben, who isn't here anymore.

"…but I have this whole guilt thing about putting other people in harms way. So let me do what I can here and then we'll…see what we need to…"

Spider sense reaches out, stroking the air around the hole in the wall with invisible radar fingers, warning…

"Um…hello?"

Big warning…

He realises the glows below him aren't all eyes.

"Uh oh."

Heat, sound, light, pain…

He barley hears what that arrogant fop Nefaria is talking about, steel cold air and rain running through the gash in his mask. And suddenly he's down among the bullies.

Jigsaw grabs a handful of mask and hair, pulls extra hard.

"You remember me, ass?"

"Didn't we date in high school?"

"Always with the funny!"

He hears his arm breaking before he feels it.

He's down among the bullies…and Uncle Ben isn't here for the tears…

Fool killer, Crusader, Cutthroat and Jigsaw yell out, adamantaium shield hurling them back into the other maniacal idiots, and he can suddenly breath again.

Cap's royal blue, red and white costume stands out in the shadows like an angel out of hell.

"This ends _now_!"

Suddenly the bullies aren't so big anymore.


End file.
